


Goodnight

by chiicsilla



Category: Mothman (Folklore), Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, Honestly I just wanna cuddle with some monsters and this is the result, Hugs, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Mothman being a cutie, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other, POV Second Person, Sleepy Cuddles, mostly at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiicsilla/pseuds/chiicsilla
Summary: On a seemingly normal evening you meet a strange fluffy creature.
Relationships: Monster/Reader, Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^^ This is the first time I write something this long, so I'd appreciate if you could give me some critique. 
> 
> Also a small warning, English isn't my native language and I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes and oddities that may be found in this story. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!

Living in a cabin nestled in the middle of a forest has always been one of your biggest dreams. Being far away from the noise of the busy city and its crowded streets seemed like a great way to spend your life, so as soon as you got out of college you started working tirelessly in order to save up enough money to do just that. After three years of grueling work you were starting to run out of patience, but all that enduring finally beard its fruit and you were able to buy a relatively big wooden cabin in a small pine forest. It was well kept by the previous owner, so when you saw the advertisement for it on a site you immediately took the opportunity and contacted the seller. Its condition wasn’t the only good thing about it, it was located near enough to a small city that you didn’t have to worry about having proper internet access and buying the necessities. This also meant that you could finally work from the comfort of your home by selling your artworks and doing commissions.

The cabin also had a wooden shed, which you turned into your art workshop in order to keep your home tidy and not get taken over by the sheer amount of art supplies you had. You spent most of your afternoon in there, working on whatever commissions you had at the time, until it turned dark outside and your stomach announced its discomfort by growling loudly.

That’s exactly what you were doing now. Your stomach had already growled for the fifth time when you finally decided to go inside and fix up something for dinner. After having a quick meal, you were doing the dishes as you glanced outside the window that was located near the sink. You could see your shed through it, and you noticed something strange.

The shed’s door was wide open even though you remembered closing it firmly after turning off the light. _“Looks like my memory’s failing me again.”_ you thought as you put down the plate you were holding and quickly dried your hand with a towel.

You went outside to correct your little mistake _(*cough* happy little accident *cough*_ ) and as you were glancing around the shed and listening for any kind of noise to make sure no rodent sneaked in while the door was open, you noticed a pair of red dots in one of the corners, seven feet above the ground. You squinted your eyes, trying to make out what that could be, but you could only see a big black mass and the red dots that felt like they could burn a hole into you with their intense ruby color. A few more minutes passed like that until you decided to use your brain and turn on the light to see better. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but the tall, moth-like creature wasn’t that for sure. It- _he_? was staring right at you with an intense gaze and let out a deep rumbling sound as he cocked his head to the side curiously. You decided to go with _he_ because of his deep voice and his appearance that made him look like a combination of a male and a moth.

Your instincts told you that you should be scared, facing a creature like him, but you couldn’t help staring back at him with equal curiosity and awe. He was much taller than you and looked like he had enough strength to crush you without a problem if he so desired. He had big, fluffy wings and his neck and chest were also covered by a similar looking, albeit longer fluff. He also had a pair of fluffy antennae on top of his head. Your hand was itching to just reach out and check if it was really as soft as it looked. As your hand started moving towards it on its own accord, your action was interrupted by a soft chirping sound. It startled you a bit, and you immediately pulled back your hand. Glancing up at his head, you could see his antennae twitch ever so slightly. You were so enthralled by the movement that you didn’t even realize that he was moving closer towards you, just when he bent down and leaned forward so that your faces were only a few inches apart. Surprised by his closeness, you blinked at him a few times and pulled back your head a bit to put more distance between the two of you. He didn’t take the hint to leave your personal space, rather leaned in even closer placing his hands on your shoulders, which were engulfed by their sheer size. He started gently nuzzling your cheek while letting out those chirping sounds again with the occasional rumbling.

Through the still opened door, a cold breeze brushed against your back, but that wasn’t what sent shivers down your spine. **“So… soft.”** \- he said in a deep, rumbling voice while he kept nuzzling you. “ _He can speak!”_ Your eyes widened to the size of saucers and your mind was reeling by this realization.

You had no idea what to do at this point. Your plan was to close the door, go back in the cabin, maybe snuggle in a warm blanket and watch some movies while you sipped on some hot cocoa. But here you were, face to face with a giant moth man giving you affection like an eager cat who wants to be petted.

However, your musing was cut short when the wind picked up outside and brushed against your back more harshly. You were shivering again, so much so that Mothman paused and slightly pulled back from your face to gaze at you. **“Cold?”** – he asked, cocking his head to the side with a surprisingly concerned expression. You looked into his crimson eyes and muttered a simple “Yeah…” He made a low humming sound and in the next moment his arms and part of his wings were wrapped around you, shielding you from the continuously decreasing outside temperature. He let out a small pleased hum, proud that your shivering subsided the moment he embraced you. The comfortable warmth radiating from his body was starting to make you sleepy and even though the cold wasn’t bothering you anymore, your legs were starting to ache from all the standing. It was time to finally go inside.

You slightly pushed against his chest to look at his face. “I…uh really should go back to my cabin.” - you said meekly, giving him a small nervous smile. **“Go back to cabin?”** He slightly released his grip on you. “Yeah, that building over there.” You pointed towards your home. He made an acknowledging hum and retreated his arms and wings so you could move around. You were halfway turned away, intended on walking away when you turned your head back to gaze at him. “Well, it was nice meeting you.” – you said to him a bit awkwardly but with a genuine smile. “And…uh… thanks for keeping me warm.” You chuckled softly, and his antennae twitched again.

You exited the shed and waited for him to get out as well, so you can actually close the door this time. You wished him a nice evening with a smile and gave him a quick wave before you started walking towards your cabin. You haven’t even taken two steps when you felt him stand close to you, warmth radiating off of him as he wrapped his left wing around your back, keeping up with your pace. After a few more steps you suddenly stopped, which caused him to slightly push you forward with his wing. He looked at you, cocking his head to the side again like a confused puppy. You stared back at him with the same amount of confusion. “You want to come with me?” He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. “Okay...” You started walking again. _“What could go wrong?”_ – you shrugged, thinking about the fact that you’re actually going to let a stranger, who’s also a moth creature, willingly inside your house. It should have made you feel uncomfortable or even scared, but somehow you just felt…relaxed. It must have been due to the fact that if he wanted to harm you in any way, he had plenty of opportunities to do so, however he chose not to. 

A few minutes later you reached your cabin’s front door and went inside, Mothman following closely behind. He was still standing close to you, curiously looking around your home, but since there was no need to shield you from the cold anymore, he let his left wing rest behind his back. You let him wander around while you started making yourself that hot cocoa you were thinking about earlier.

The sound of you moving around in the kitchen brought back Mothman’s attention to you. He let out a curious chirp, peering into your mug as you stirred around its content. He leaned in closer to take a whiff of it, which immediately made his face scrunch up in disgust. You weren’t expecting such a reaction so you couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped your lips. He was still looking at your hot cocoa with a face like he just got offended by it.

With another soft chuckle you wandered to your refrigerator to try and find something that he could drink. “What do you like to drink?”- you asked him, peering over the refrigerator door. **“Fruit…”** \- he seemed to ponder for a moment, trying to find the right word. **“…juice”** \- he said finally. You nodded, remembering that you bought some last time you went grocery shopping, but where in the world did you- found it! With a triumphant smile you snatched it out of the fridge and screwed off the cap. It was squished behind the other items in your fridge, only the top of the package peeking out. No wonder it took a moment to find it.

You poured some into a tall glass and handed it to Mothman. He sniffed it, but this time he didn’t make a disgusted face, just started slowly sipping it.

You lead him into your living room, where most of the space was taken up by a big old leather couch and a wooden coffee table a few meters in front of it. The table was littered by books and a few trinkets you collected over the years of living there, which you carefully pushed aside to make some space for your mug while you switched on the TV that was mounted on the wall, facing the couch.

You were flipping through the movie options when your hand momentarily paused on the remote’s button and you turned your attention back to your houseguest, who was currently sitting on the couch with you, still sipping the juice you gave him. Your curiosity wouldn’t let your brain relax, so you decided it would be best to just ask Mothman the questions that were running through your head like a river that’s about to flood the lands around it.

“What were you doing in my shed?” He lowered the glass from his mouth and turned around to face you. **“Looking for shelter…”** \- he trailed off again like he momentarily forgot the words he was about to say. **“…from rain”** – he finished after a few more seconds of pause. “What rain?” You frowned even more confused by his answer, but as if on cue, you heard the soft pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the window. “Oh, that rain.” You let out a soft snort of laughter, but immediately felt embarrassed by the sound you made, your cheeks turning a light shade of pink. You quickly glanced at his face to check if he heard you. Of course he did. The left corner of his mouth was quirked up in a half smile, amused by your reaction.

In a desperate attempt to try and chase away your embarrassment, you turned back towards the TV and resumed your search for a movie to watch. In the end you settled on your favorite, even though you’ve seen it quite a few times already.

Halfway through the story, you could feel your eyes becoming heavier with each blink. Also, you weren’t sure when it happened and who scooted closer to the other, but Mothman was sitting so close to you now that your head was only a few millimeters away from his arm. As your head became too heavy to support on your own, you gave in to your fatigue and rested it against it. Even when he was sitting down, he was too tall for you to place your head on his shoulder.

Startled by the contact, he gazed at you, noticing your sleepy state. **“Tired?”** – he inquired in a hushed but still rumbling voice. While turning to fully face you, his hands came to your shoulders to support your weight and hold you upright. You could only manage a quiet hum as affirmation, but it was more than enough for him as an answer.

His left hand slid down from your shoulder to the small of your back to bring you to his chest as he laid down on the couch with you on top of him. Your cheek was resting on his fluff covered chest which as you imagined, felt heavenly to the touch. It was the best pillow you could ever ask for.

You were in and out of consciousness at this point and before you finally gave in to the sweet embrace of sleep, you felt him slightly tightening his grip on you and heard his voice mixing with the soft sound of rain while he muttered **“Goodnight.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this story in the comments, I'd love to hear it! <3


End file.
